Synthesizers Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They?
by RizumuAyuzawa023
Summary: Synopsis : Len (whose with his friends) accidentally taps the wrong inscription on the Teleporter Cube of the Heart of Gold Baldacchino! Where will they be teleported? Will they be able to go back to the Synthesizer Community?
1. Author's Note

NOTE

* * *

Ok... So this is a spin-off of the anime series : "Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?" [English : Problem Children are Coming From Another World, Aren't They?] involving Vocaloid characters plus my OCs [OCs: Original Characters] Though everything's different, starting from the very start of the Chapter 1 to end. The only thing the 2 stories share is this : Naughty / Bored children goes to another world and there they experience lots of stuff very different from what they used to have in their own world.

You may enjoy and gorge yourselves with the story. I'm not prohibiting all of you to not do that stuff ^o^.

[c] Rizumu


	2. Characters

Characters from the Synthesizer Community

1. Len Kagamine - Rin's twin who accidentally taps the Teleporter Cube situated in the Heart of Gold's Baldacchino. He is a prankster, which is always easily hidden by his intelligence, hence, he is always given the title : Intelligent Synthesizer. Together with him is his twin sister named Rin.

2. Rin Kagamine - Len's twin who is with his brother and their friends Miku and Kaito at the Heart of Gold Baldacchino. She and Miku and Kaito are implicated with the Teleporter Cube's action - which is to teleport them to a random world. Because of her optimistic attitude, she's always given the title : Cheery Synthesizer.

3. Miku Hatsune - Rin's closest friend in the Crypton Academy who is a bit shy but loves to sing in front of many people. She's within the radius of the Teleporter Cube's action, and so she joins the trouble created by Len. Because of her positive attitudes and her happy tunes and lively love songs, she's called the Love Synthesizer.

4. Kaito - Miku's childhood friend and Len's best friend who is also a prankster. He was called the Sweets Synthesizer because of his attachment to sweets and also because of his manly attributes that make girls fall in love.

5. Haku Yowane - the Evil Synthesizer who governs in the world of bad synthesizers just below the Synthesizer Community. After knowing the current situation in the Synthesizer Community about the four most popular Synthesizers lost in the midst of dimensions, she took the situation and had always tried to prevent the comeback of these 4 people to the Synthesizer Community.

6. Gakupo Kamui - the Noise Synthesizer who supports Haku's plan of preventing the 4 popular Synthesizers go back to the Synthesizer Community.

Characters from Earth :

1. Rieko Akihiko - the girl who founds the 4 Synthesizers and decided to take care of them seeing as she lives alone. She helps the 4 Synthesizers collect the Magic Keys needed to open a portion of the Grand Celestial Gate together with Shinichiro and Karen. She is guided by the 4 Synthesizers plus the Dere (pronounced as Deh-Reh) Synthesizer named Teto Kasane.

2. Kurumi Kiramoto - a rich girl who is overly attached to Len (although Len doesn't really like her) and is Rieko's ultimate school enemy. The Evil Synthesizer named Yowane Haku helps her achieve her goal of winning Len's heart and takes the form of a pink rag doll (which is similar to A-Ya's doll)

3. Shinichiro Kizukami - a boy who tries to help Rieko with her mission of collecting the Magic Keys for the 4 Synthesizers. He is also being guided by the Dere Synthesizer named Teto Kasane to be able to find the keys.

4. Karen Hazumi - the best friend of Rieko and supports the girls' mission of finding the way to make the 4 Synthesizers to go back. She is guided by the Youth Synthesizer Yuki Kaai.

5. Rei Akunogawa - the young servant of Kurumi who secretly in love with his master. He is guided by the Noise Synthesizer Gakupo Kamui to hinder Shinichiro and Karen's moves in finding the Magic Keys.

[other characters TBL~ ^^]


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Prank That Changed The Lives of 4 Synthesizers

[Japanese : 4シンセサイザーの生活を変え悪ふざけ]

[Romaji : 4 Shinsesaizaa no Seikatsu o Kae Warufukaze]

[Len POV]

"Let's go!" I shouted, waving my hands above my head. We're going to do a ground-breaking stunt no one here in the Community has ever done. Ever.

I'm just so excited!

By the way, I'm Len. Len Kagamine - the ringleader of this prank. Well, people really know me as an intelligent boy but deep inside I love doing things like this.

It just suits me. *evil grin*

"Wait, onii-san! [onii-san : older brother]" shouted Rin, my twin, who is running towards me. Rin's my younger twin, by the way. Behind her is Miku, the blue-haired girl who was proclaimed last year as the most popular Synthesizer. I don't know why the heck she bonds with us seeing as she's damn popular. But I always leave the thought aside, seeing as Kaito -my best man- likes her.

Finally, after a million light years the two girls arrived to where I'm standing.

"Where's Kaito?" I asked, then the girls exchanged looks.

"We don't know..." my twin said, then she pointed out behind me. "Ah-! There he is!"

"Oii!" shouted Kaito, running to us. Kaito, as I've already mentioned, is my best man and is also a prankster like me. We both share that characteristic but because of our other attributes that 'prankster' part is always hidden.

"Where have you been? We're about to start this thing..." I said, then I glanced at the girls then back to Kaito. "By the way, why did you allowed these girls to come with us?"

"Well, they told me that if I won't allow them to join," said Kaito, shyly smiling, "I'll have to treat them for the whole week. That's a pain in my budget you know..."

I slapped my forehead. I can't believe he'll do that just to save his allowance. His allowance is actually a lot more than mine but still he doesn't gorge himself on it. Except with chocolates of course. He loves chocolates so much that he's called the "Sweets Synthesizer" because of his love for the said sweet.

"Oh well, never mind." I just said. I really can't believe these girls are going with us. They might spoil the fun we should've experiencing, you know. Girls. Girls. Girls. They're really spoilers of fun.

Then we all headed to the cobblestone pavement, which will be leading to a clear-cut grassy plains where the Gran Patio is. And there is the Heart of Gold Baldacchino.

It's the place of our prank today. And the good weather is just perfect for our breakthrough.

Unless the girls spoil the fun.

We walked for about 5 minutes to get to the Gran Patio. It's quite large and I really don't get why they called it a patio seeing as it looks like a chapel with a baldacchino. One of our teachers explained that placing the Baldacchino actually made the chapel impression but if you remove that thing you will be able to see why it's called a patio.

And that's our trick - make the Baldacchino disappear. And of course, we'll pretend that we hadn't done the crime.

And I didn't noticed that we're already at the patio.

"Shall we start...?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah..." I whispered. "It's better to do it the fastest way we can."

We motioned the girls to step a little back, but they were persistent. They want to watch the said trick.

"We didn't come here for nothing, Len..." said Miku, and the girls smiled.

"Oh well," I muttered. Then I and Kaito went nearer the baldacchino.

"Game?" asked I. Kaito nodded in assent. Then we both looked at the sides of the baldacchino and tried to locate the Teleporter Cube.

That Cube is actually important. The teachers said that the Cube came from the war times and it was the one who made the Evil Synthesizers move to another dimension. If it were not for this gray cube we're seeing, those Evil Synthesizers might have conquered each and everyone.

But this time it's important because of our trick. Hopefully we get all things back to normal after our trick.

Kaito then hushed, "Found it..." then he pointed out upward. Not really far for my hand to reach but it's totally stuck in the golden flourish design of the Baldacchino.

"What if we touch it...?" asked Kaito.

"That's the plan right...?" asked I, Kaito motioned his head sideways. "I'll go up, you carry me on your shoulders."

"'kay..." said Kaito, then he kneeled. After kneeling, I sat on his shoulders. Then he raised his body up and I could say that I could really touch the Cube now that I'm much higher than it. The girls went near to us.

"Go!" said Kaito, "I can't carry you for long." he added.

With a look of determination I touched the Cube's cryptic inscription that only Synthesizers can read. The inscription I touched seemed to be the correct one since it says "Transport Randomly".

And unknowingly, something in my mind flashbacked.

-flashback-

"Class!" shouted the male teacher. Every Synthesizer gone silent. They were in the Gran Patio and the teacher started pointing out the Teleporter Cube with a long and slender stick.

"You should remember that you should never tap the inscription that says : Transport Randomly." said he, the Synthesizers nodded.

Then the teacher added, "Because that might transport you to other places instead of the thing you wanted to transport~"

"Yes, sir~!" said all the Synthesizers, including me, who was half-heartedly listening to him.

-end of flashback-

And now our prank turns into trouble as a flash of light swallows us up.


End file.
